


I Am A Delight

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: "Shut up, I am a delight!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am A Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvallariaMajalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvallariaMajalis/gifts).



Tony was in the middle of making himself some dinner when Bucky shuffled in, clad in sweatpants and a loose shirt. He plastered himself over Tony’s back and then just stayed there.

“Bucky, you have to move. My meat is burning.”

“You didn’t make me any meat,” Bucky grumbled into his shoulder and did in fact not move.

“There can be enough for both of us,” Tony told him and carefully shuffled around to get to the pan.

“But you made broccoli,” Bucky whined, without even lifting his head.

“How would you know, you didn’t even look at the pot.”

“I can smell it. It’s horrible.” Tony could feel Bucky shudder against him.

“You do realize that you weren’t even supposed to be home, right?” Tony asked him and Bucky shrugged.

“But I am and you are making horrible food.”

“I happen to like broccoli,” Tony stated and Bucky shuddered again.

“But I don’t. And what am I supposed to eat now?” he whined again and Tony sighed.

“You’re a menace, Barnes. There’s savoy in the fridge. Get it and I’ll make you some.”

Bucky’s arms sneaked around Tony’s middle and squeezed him tight. “Shut up. I’m a delight. And you know it.”

“Sure,” Tony said and petted his hands. “You keep telling yourself that.”

Bucky finally stepped away from Tony to get the savoy out of the fridge. When he was there Tony sighed again and said “There’s more meat in there. Get that as well.”

“Aww, you do love me,” Bucky exclaimed and he could almost hear how Tony rolled his eyes.

“Just get the meat,” Tony ordered, but Bucky could hear the soft note to his voice and when he turned around he saw Tony smiling at the pot.

Bucky walked back over to Tony and this time he plastered himself to his side. “You know I love you too, right?” he mumbled into Tony’s temple.

“I know,” Tony said softly and took the meat out of his hands. “I’ll still have pudding for desert, though.”

Bucky groaned at that. He hated pudding. “And here you are, telling me I’m the menace when clearly that’s all you.”

Tony turned around to him, huge smile on his face and eyes full of love. “Oh, shut up. I’m a delight,” he repeated Bucky’s words back to him and Bucky laughed. If it got him this, he could damn well live through pudding.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140354565521/winteriron-46-shut-up-i-am-a-delight)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
